Moemon Best Friends
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A Kalos moemon adventure with Nathan, a nerdy guy who's good at school but doesn't know much about the world. Moemon are considered equal to humans under the law due to recent events. Kalos my have avoided war in the the recent past but trouble still awaits. This takes place after Moemon, Three Secrets but this story is a bit lighter. Miltank Delphox Goomy Skiddo Dedenne Undecided
1. The Test

_** The steepest place has always been the asylum of liberty**_

_**-François Baron de Tott**_

This test was the hardest thing in my life, and I'm good at taking tests. I was old enough to test for my Moemon Trainer's License. I knew I could pass and get a license but that wasn't a problem. The issue was doing well enough to get a free moemon. I was one hundred and eight minutes into taking it, and on the very last question. I haven't even had a chance to look over my work.

I looked around the classroom. One other student was still taking the test. I'm surprise so many turn their test already when we had two hours. Maybe they had relatives to buy them supplies and get them a moemon contract.

Moemon contracts basically mean someone can train a moemon for a year. It comes with some subsidies for food and clothing, as well as other discounts for trainers under nineteen years of age. After that a bit more than a year, a moemon is considered a full citizen under Kalos law. A trainer is also obligated to allow a moemon to see the cities of Kalos and to evolve to their full potential. The school age trainer still has to study for schooling and only travels during break.

I looked at the question again.

**Who was the first elected moemon mayor of a historically human town or city?**

The answer was Gerald Ne'erfox of Ecruteak City. He was a Girafarig who was elected although most people think he got into the job by some sort of loophole know-a-days. The problem is that this test was multiple questions and all of the answers were about 150 year after that. They wanted a Kalos Equality Movement answer. I was like eight during these events and wasn't caught up on the finer details. Heck, I didn't even know the test would cover this subject.

I circled the answer I thought was correct. I had about eight minutes left to look over 160 questions. I was horrified with some of the wrong answers I spotted. I must have blanked out. I've even skipped over some!

"Time!" the teacher said.

I quickly filled in the last circle not knowing what it even said. Well, I had a 20% chance of getting that one right.

* * *

"Nathan," said Andrew my best friend, "How well do you think you did on the test."

"I think I might have well enough to get a moemon partner assigned to me, but I'm not sure," I said.

"I spent the entire two hours doing it," Andrew said, "I messed up when I skipped one and put a bunch of answers in the wrong row. That took a half hour off my time. I kept erasing marks up until the end."

"I took the entire time doing it also. Now I'm worried I did the same thing."

"I can't imagine you doing worse than me on a test."

"Thanks, I hope you get a moemon too," I said.

* * *

**Moepedia: Moemon contracts**

**Moemon contracts come in three general values: Standard, Silver, and Gold. Each of this are either bought or reassigned to a pokemon. Each contract applies to one moemon but is spent by the trainer. The value of the contract determines how much money is given for food, clothing, and other expenses. The sex and species of the moemon is also taken into account. The contract lasts for 16 months which is the duration of the mandatory training period.**

**Earning badges in gym battles also grants either a free standard contract or an upgrade to silver.**

* * *

It's been a week since the test and results were going to be posted today. They were supposed to be posted yesterday, but today there was a crowd around the student bulletin board. Vaniville High School was a small school and there were only around one hundred student in my year, only about sixty of which took the test. In no time did we actually get to through the crowd and to the two printed pieces of paper that held the lists. The bottom list was the failures, about half of them in fact.

The slightly larger list on top was all the people who qualified for a license. The top dozen or so names were getting moemon contracts and were marked with asterisks.

"Fuck," said Andrew, "Last year didn't have it this bad. Prices for were high this year."

I saw Andrew's name one below the asterisk marked names.

"So are you getting one?" I asked

"My parents said they will get me one if I almost make it. Also, do you know what the double asterisk means?"

"No"

I looked at the top of the list and saw the double asterisk, and my name next to it.

"I did the best?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah," said a girl I barely knew, "you're the smart kid."

* * *

A couple days later, I was pulled out of class by the principal and lead outside to the parking lot.

"What's this about?" I asked

"Your score qualified you for a Regional Award Certificate. You're getting a gold level moemon contract, which is the highest level," she said.

"Why wasn't I took anyone of this," I asked.

"I would have it I knew about this more than an hour ago," she said, "You would have been giving a speech yesterday otherwise. You'll get the rest of the day off for scoring in the top six in the region."

We stopped in front of a random red car with a man in front.

"This is Mark," the principal said, "he is working directly for Professor Sycamore. "

"I'm also the record holder for the qualification test," Mark said, "but that's not an important detail."

"So this is an official school sanctioned trip?" I asked pointing uneasily at the random stranger's car.

"I'm the principal and I got your parent's permission."

Mark opened up the back door for me. The seat on the opposite side was filled up with stuff, but I got in. There was a male delphox driver. Mark got in the passenger side door.

"No need to wear a seatbelt," Mark said, "we have a psychic driving."

"We all wear seatbelts!" said the delphox, "I'm not avoiding cops with the kid in the car."

"Kid?" Mark said, "He's a year younger than me."

"You look about six years apart to be honest," the delphox said.

"So did you evolve a delphox from finnekin in a year," I asked.

"Yeap, Roger and I make the best team. We work out together even, although he prefers to read."

Thinking back, getting a best friend is one of the major reasons I wanted to be a moemon trainer. I didn't have that many friends. I suppose I would get along with a fennekin the best since they are supposed to be smart. I don't know how many people feel the same way. Only slightly more than half of everyone wanted to be a moemon trainer. Much of the appeal of being a trainer has been lost due to moemon being officially equal to trainers. I guess many trainers back in the day wanted to be dominate over there moemons, even having pacts where they would force them to have sex. The trainers these days just seem to be looking for friendship.

Kalos was spare from much of the damage of the revolution. It had some of the most conservative laws in the world, far behind the values of the people. Change was coming and humans support full moemon rights. Many thought it would be the end of moemon trainers and that wild moemon would just blended into society as they flocked to civilization. That would have been disastrous in its own way.

The wild moemon would have had all the right, except that the civilized moemon turned out to want nothing to do with them. Being trained and evolved by humans and learning the ways of society set them apart from the less civilized. Moemon trainer had a new purpose to training moemon for society. They could still be moemon battle masters, given their moemon decided to stay with them after the sixteen months were over.

"You're going to enjoy training moemon," said Mark, "the gold contract with your starter is pretty nice as well, and so is the free silver one. If you take the league challenge and get all 8 badges, then you'll have five silvers and one gold. Just remember to study and you'll all set."

"I guess that is pretty good. If only I was good enough at school to get ahead, I would have plenty of time to do that. I have mostly breaks of two weeks, like what's coming up this weekend."

* * *

We stopped at an internet café in Aquacorde Town. It was only about a twenty minute drive. It was also getting quite hot as the Sun rose. I guess summer wasn't technically over.

"Why are we here," I asked, "Are the moemon here?"

"No," said Mark, "but I can get a secure connection to Professor's Sycamore's lab from here"

Mark turned on a computer terminal and opened a teleconference up. Professor Sycamore appeared on screen.

"Ah, Mark, Nathan," he said, "I'm so glad to see you. I've been stalling so that Nathan can get a fair choice."

"For two hours?" Mark asked.

"Nearly two hours," the professor said "I was so worried when I got the list of students and one was from a school I've never heard of. It's a good thing I went with my instinct and checked up with the principal. Never trust administration."

"So what the the choices? Fennekin, froakie, and chespin?" I asked

"It seems that Froakie is the most popular one this time around. I have two of each and you are one of five trainers," Professor Sycamore said.

The screen then showed three pokeballs, each with a picture of a moemon. The chespin was the only girl, and she was very cute and appeared to have slight bigger muscles on her arms than the other two. The froakie was doing some ninja pose and the fennekin was shooting fire out of his stick.

"I choose the fennekin," I said.

"Good, that's doesn't seem to be a conflict then," the professor said.

The professor's hand extended from off-screen and grabbed the pokeball with the fennekin picture. A few seconds later it materalized on a telepad.

"Congratulations, this fennekin is now in your care," the professor said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Nathan, if you don't mind, I really want to back to Lumiose and I'm obligated to bring you home," said Mark, "it's only barely past noon and it's already above thirty degree Celsius."

"Okay, I guess I can my moemon can wait fifteen minutes," I said.

As I reentered the car I looked at the pokeball. I know the moemon can toggle it's ability to hear. This means speaking to it may mean you're just speaking to an inanimate object. Still, it might be best to talk in case he was listening.

"Hey, there's soda and ice cream back at my house. It's a pretty hot day today," I said, "I hope we can be best friends."

The was no response from the pokeball. They really should put an audio indicator on it.


	2. New Best Friends?

I finally got home to my room, although it felt weird being home this early. I opened up the pokeball to say hello to my new moemon partner, and maybe do some pushups to get him ready for battle. The ponytailed fennekin appeared facing away from me and wearing a skirt.

A really hot girl turned facing me. She looked up and down me inspecting every inch as if memorizing all my features. She had a prefect face, bright blond hair, a skinny waist, and a larger C-Cup chest. If she was human, she would have likely been quite popular at my school.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked.

I should really say something.

"You're just some sort of rich pervert aren't you," She said.

"My family is actually below the poverty line," I said.

"You can't be that poor, you own a handheld DS thing," she said.

I said nothing.

"Do you have any Mario on there?"

"Um yeah," I said, "You can save over the third slot."

The girl moemon grab my DS from the dresser and got on my unmade bed and started playing the game held over her head.

"I'm going to get soda," I said.

"Could you get me orange soda please? Diet, if you have that."

"Only root beer."

"That's okay," she said.

I went downstairs to get soda. It was pretty unnerving to just have a girl in my room. A lot of moemon trainers must have had been in this situation, but at least they were expecting it. What happened to that boy fennicken in that picture? It must have been a stock photo. It's probably the first image you get if you search "Fennekin." That was such a stupid assumption! Well, at least pacts have been made illegal.

I returned with the sodas and nearly dropped them. The girl's shirt was off. She was had some sort of pattern on her bra. Without looking that much I strafed over and handed her a soda.

"I hope you don't mind me removing my shirt. It was sort of hot," She said.

"It's fine," I said.

"You should be comfortable in your own room. I'll put my shirt back on if you're uncomfortable, but it's quite hot."

"I said it's fine," I said.

"Look at me," she said grabbing my shirt, "Look at me!"

I look at her eyes.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked, "Where you expecting a DFC?"

"I don't even know what that means," I said.

"Then don't act afraid of my breast. I'm wearing a bra after all," she said inches away from my face, "you have seen swimsuits before, right? This isn't any different."

"Okay then," I said, "I'm not afraid of your… breasts."

"Then stop acting like you are!"

I closed my eyes and hugged her. I had to pull her up from the bed into a standing position to get her boobs to my chest. It was a bit perverted I think, but now I was committed.

"Wow," she said.

I didn't know what sort of 'wow' that was. Her soft breast were pressuring up against my chest. I didn't know if it was okay until I felt her head fall upon my neck. I exhaled unconsciously as she rested her head there. If she was relax, then could relax too.

"I don't understand," she asked putting her arms around me, "What exactly were you expecting?"

"A boy."

She pushed me away. Presumably out of sheer surprise by the look on her face.

"What do you mean," she said, "oh…"

She started laughing. Then she started laughing uncontrollably. She fell on the bed laughing. She still had no shirt on, just the bra. It was probably best to get any staring out of my system as she was distracted, although it wasn't as big a deal to her as it was to me.

She eventually calmed down to get back to the game system.

"So, what were _you_ expecting?" I asked.

"It's probably best if I didn't mention it," she asked.

"Okay…" I said.

"well, now you're curious," she said.

"It's okay."

"No, I guess it's going to hang over us like a cloud so I guess I should tell. You see, I was expecting someone to choose me to have sex with."

"But that's illegal!" I said.

"Only if it's forced," she said.

"But the pact system was abolished in Kalos nine years ago."

She paused her game and set up on the bed and gave my bewildered look.

"You really are naïve, aren't you," she said, "Please sit down."

I sat next to her on my bed.

"Are you saying trainers still have sex with their moemon," I asked realizing how stupid that sounded after I said it. "Like, on the first day?"

"Yes. You see, there are many ways a trainer can raise moemon. I've heard that froakie typically gets chosen by hardcore battle-driven trainers, while all the perverts choose fennekin. While a trainer can't force a moemon to have sex, he can pressure them a lot."

"That's horrible," I said.

"Only if I got a horrible trainer would things truly be horrible in which case I would endure for a year. Most people won't be horrible and I can tell you won't be. Even many humans grow up with horrible parents so it's not a bad deal."

"That's a bright way of looking at things," I said.

"I mentally prepared myself for the many possibilities," she continued, "If my trainer was good looking enough and seemed nice, I would have given into their demands on the first night. Otherwise, I would see if I would warm up to them."

"That seems a bit, hurried," I said trying not to sound judgmental.

"First moemon is often a special position in a trainer's heart," she said, "and so is being one's first moemon. Besides, sex is a catalyst for evolution. It's also a very hard thing to talk about even."

She opened up her heart to me, so maybe this is a sign. What if I was to ask her if she would have sex with me? I'm not really ready… or that stupid. Maybe if I ask for a kiss? Don't kisses just happen?

"Your email is flashing," she said, "someone sent you something."

Way to break the mood computer. I reached over and pressed enter without looking at the screen to shut it off. The "something" materialized on my desk and opened up. White light appeared from the pokeball and another person appeared in my room.

"What the hell are you doing to my trainer!" yelled a skiddo at the fennekin. I had no clue who she was but the mood was definitely obliterated entirely.

"Who the hell are you," the fennekin asked.

"I'm Bridget," the skiddo said.

"Oh, I remember you from that New Year's party," I said, "You live at my uncle's farm, right?"

"Yes," Bridget said, "Your dad saw us playing together and got his sister and brother-in-law to set me up with you. No one knew you were getting a moemon."

"I didn't know either. I guess I came close to not getting her if Professor Sycamore didn't jump through some hoops today," I said.

"You mean you just found out today and she was just thrusted upon you," Bridget said.

The fire type snickered. I do admit Bridget's wording was very funny.

"He earned a top bred moemon by scoring in the top 6 in the region on qualification," said the fox girl twitching her fluffy ears.

"So my trainer is a smarty pants," Bridget said, "Also, could you please put a damn shirt on?"

"No one's being harmed by my cleavage. You could use lose that sweater yourself."

Bridget walked over to the window, "Or I could be like normal people and open up a window."

She opened up the window and closed it again.

"Being teleported over two hundred kilometers really messes with your sense of weather," Bridget said taking her sweater off revealing a long sleeve shirt and a very large bust, "Could you get out of the room Nathan? I'm going to dress up in something more suitable. I, unlike some other girls, have a sense of decency."

"Your name is Nathan?" the Fennekin said following me out of the room, "That's so eww. I thought you were more of a Bill, or maybe even a Stephen. Actually, you look like a Michael if anything. You act more like a George though."

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or not," I said, "what's your name?"

"Guess," she said.

"It would be something sexy. I would say your perfect face and skinniness means you're an Ashley or a Tiffany but that doesn't match your boobs. I have names I would associate with double D cups but not C cups. You look like a Riley," I said.

"Huh," the moemon said, "What do you think double D cups are?"

"Like what Bridget has. You know, large breasts," I said.

"My boobs are double D. Double D isn't a freaking synonym for big boobs. It's a real size and it's right here!" She said pointing to her chest, "Don't talk about cups sizes as if they're something you know something about."

"Okay then. Now that I know your bra size, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Marisa."

"Can we stop talking about perverted stuff?" I asked.

"Okay. I was sort of hoping you world be more a boob pervert," Marisa said, "Those trainers tend to be the biggest experts of bras that actually support the larger sizes. That really pays off in long run with evolution."

"I thought that was gay men who were experts on that."

"The fashion industry exists to make clothes for hangers and clothe racks, not women."

I thought about evolution. Sometimes, cup size doesn't even increase. However, the fennekin line always has an increase on every single individual female. It's probably a good thing to consider learning more on breast size.

"It's good that you're doing your best to learn about new things, but you've really starting to make me feel uncomfortable," Marisa said as I was absentmindedly staring at her chest.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. It was hot and we didn't do much. We watch movies and eat ice cream. When my parents got home, I made Marisa put on a tank-top and we had dinner. My step-dad liked the girls but my mom was suspicious of Marisa. I did not blame her for being suspicious. They were quite surprised I had two moemon but we were able to explain everything.

There was only one day of school before my adventure started. I would leave as early as I can tomorrow as being home with these two made me as anxious as hell.


End file.
